1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, a display device, and a liquid crystal television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display module, a display device, and a liquid crystal television set each including a light guide plate made of resin and a frame made of metal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display module including a light guide plate made of resin and a frame made of metal is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-279934, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-279934 discloses an image display device including a displaying unit, a backlight unit having a light guide plate to apply light to the displaying unit, and a lower frame made of metal supporting the backlight unit. The light guide plate of the backlight unit in the image display device according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-279934 is formed with concave notches. A pair of bent portions extending upward are so formed on the lower frame as to correspond to the inner surfaces of the concave notches of the light guide plate, opposed to each other. In the image display device according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-279934, the backlight unit is so arranged on the lower frame that the concave notches of the light guide plate of the backlight unit correspond to the pair of bent portions of the lower frame, whereby the backlight unit is positioned with respect to the lower frame.
In the image display device according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-279934, however, the concave notches of the light guide plate and the bent portions of the lower frame made of metal may come into contact with each other during assembling, transportation, or the like of the image display device in a state where the backlight unit is arranged on the lower frame. In this case, the light guide plate is generally made of resin that is more fragile than metal, whereby defects such as weak or breakage are disadvantageously easily formed on contact portions of the concave notches (positioning portions) of the light guide plate with the bent portions.